childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monster Story-Teller
Description One morning at school, Natalie was feeling really bored. She was doing completing the class project about flying and she had made a bird with wonky wings that wouldn’t fly. Natalie was feeling very bored. That is, until she sees a tiny monster waving at her from a plant on the window sill. The monster takes Natalie on an exciting monster adventure around the Earth and beyond. When she finally arrives back at school, Natalie has some monster stories to tell. 'Reader's Reviews' Jacqueline Wilson’s ‘The Monster Story-Teller’ is a fantastic short story which lets children’s imaginations run wild with brilliant writing and dreams that children would really have. By getting into the ideas and dreams that children would have on an exciting adventure, Wilson really is able to engage young readers in this story. I think that this book is suitable to use as a class read with ages five to seven as it will really interest and engage these children. Early readers could also use this book to help with their reading. This book could also be used to make comparisons between our world and the monster’s world, showing children that there are differences but also many similarities, making them aware of different things. This could then lead into lessons on different cultures and societies giving them ideas about similarities and differences around them. Overall this is a really fun and interesting book that young children will really enjoy. This enjoyable short story by the hugely popular children’s author Jacqueline Wilson (writer of The Dinosaur’s Packed Lunch, The Illustrated Mum and many more) is the tale of a young girl called Natalie. One morning at school, Natalie is feeling fed up - her project won’t work, and she keeps getting into trouble for telling stories. Then she spots a tiny monster waving at her from a classroom plant pot! After magically shrinking Natalie down to his size, the monster whisks her off for an adventure on his home planet - and gives her a really exciting story to tell when she gets back, and a special guest visits her class. Wilson’s well-documented ability to create relatable characters and situations comes through even in this fantasy-based tale, and readers will enjoy the escape from the confines of the classroom to Monster Planet, where all of Natalie’s stories come true. Throughout all the humorous, weird and wonderful things that happen in the book, it has a love of storytelling at its core which will help to inspire creative thinking. At the end of the book the children will discover that some adults enjoy storytelling just as much as Natalie does, and it is ultimately suggested that her capacity for creating stories could be turned to her advantage - if used at the right times, and in the right setting. Illustrated on every page in characteristically colourful and charming style by Nick Sharratt, the book is dialogue-based and divided into short chapters – making it an ideal choice for reading aloud to a child, or for early independent reading. Category:Girls' Fiction Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10